Dawko's Punishment
by penice21
Summary: Dawko Gets Punished For Being A Faggot And Also Being A Pathetic Retard.


penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. penice. Dawko shall be lacerated, husked, tried, exposed unto elements, boiled, burnt by the pure sun's fury, and thrown into an empty public swimming pool and cannot get out, so he must live off of cockroaches and remaining pool water to survive. I hope someone urinates in the pool he thrives in so he doesn't drink any of the chlorinated water for a week. and then he becomes, a dry, skinless husk who is only hanging onto thin threads of life. his muscles ache of all the chemicals from the pool drenching in and eating out the soft tissue like jerky. The chemicals inside the pool water and the lack of a balanced diet cause his bones to become extremely weak and crack under the weight of his bones. his mouth becomes dry from all the salt and he then begins to dehydrate. bits of concrete and other debris get caught between his muscles, making him excrete them whenever he moves. the chlorine burns his eye tissue making it nothing but another fluid to swim around the pool. he becomes blind and cannot see around the pool, running into walls and cannot find where his water is. his arteries are cut open by the debris, spewing blood everywhere. his arteries are cut open by the debris, spewing blood everywhere. dawko screams at the top of his lungs but nobody is around in miles to hear him. his main heart valve collapses, and then he dies after months of suffering. his blood stains the poolsides, instantly evaporating from the wretched sun. dawko's flesh then becomes consumed by colonies of ants. then billie is there laughing at his jiggling her giant futa cock. his broken skeleton is left, only to brun to a crisp under the fiery sun. the sight of dawko dead makes her futa cock grow another 12 inches longer. billie then fills the pool with her semen and pounds dawko's skeleton. The skeleton cracks due to the pressure of her giant futa cock. his ribcage is too small for her massive futa cock. This makes billie feel more powerful and it grows another 12 inches in length and anoter 6 in radius. Billie also gets two feet taller and her brests get three sizes bigger. She then violently shoves dawko's ribcage downher shaft, breaking it instantly. She then proceeds to take dawko's skull and put it in her asshole. She uses her anal muscles to then fires the skull off into the air and over the horizon, where it will break into a pile of dust. Billie then creates a machine with her superior futadom mind that recreates dawko. She creates a copy of dawko (and since the futadom fanfic is canon, dawko is two feet tall.) and then proceeds to put him inside her urethra. Then Billie urges out a torrent of urine from her bladder, eviscerating dawko's appendages and eyes, also the acidity of her urine starts to burn his skin. As dawko is violently getting destroyed by a typhoon of urine, the typhoon grows.

It is now a Super typhoon.

It is now a Mega Typhoon.

It is now an Ultra Typhoon.

It is now an Uber Typhoon.

It is now a Gamma Typhoon.

It is now a Celestial Typhoon

Now it is a Typhoon Galaxy.

Now it is a Typhoon Supercluster.

Now it is a Typhoon group.

Now it is a Typhooniverse.

Now it is a MultiTyphooniverse

Now it is a OmniTyphooniverse.

Now it is a PolyTyphooniverse.

Now it is 2 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 4 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 8 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 16 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 32 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 64 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 128 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 256 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 512 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 1024 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 2048 PolyTyphooniverses.

Now it is 4096 PolyTyphooniverses.


End file.
